


Told You So

by Calesvol



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Other, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Top Eddie Brock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Eddie tries to leave Venom to their own devices. Of course, that doesn't last very long.





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunariDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/gifts).



Warning(s): E. sexual content

* * *

When people wanted immortality, it was usually superficial. Most of them didn’t even know what to do with a Sunday afternoon. Especially when said Sundays were rainy and with little on in the afternoon. Eddie was alright with that, though. With some pretentious documentary on philosophy droning in the background, it provided the perfect backdrop to just sit down and write, the pattering of rain against the window seeming to only feel like being wrapped up in a cozy blanket. Which was where he was at, contentedly typing away on an article he had to submit to his editor that night, just paragraphs and a proofread away from being done.

 

 **Eddieeeeee!** came Venom’s insistent, reedy whine as the symbiote manifested and nudged its head against his jaw, plaintive licks begging for attention.

 

“M’yeah, Ven? What’s buggin’ you so much?” Eddie asked lazily as he lowered the lid of his laptop some, considering his Other with drowsily lidded eyes, smile bordering on a smirk. The picture of someone ready to doze off on a Sunday afternoon.

 

 **Want** _ **Eddie**_ **,** Venom pouted while rubbing against his stubble, a surge of heat caressing his mind through their bond. Which, was understandable. Being pregnant was doing a number on Venom’s hormones, making it clingier and prone to wanting more of attention, being more jealous and possessive than usual, and—

 

Venom manifested in its humanoid form, shining musculature like warm latex where he could feel it, disrupted only by the bump on its abdomen where the womb was and the offspring was growing, Eddie smiling with genuine fondness as he set his laptop aside on the coffee table and winding an arm around Venom’s waist. The symbiote crooned as he placed several successive kisses where their child was growing, pawing through Eddie’s mussed hair with its talons, feeling sticky wetness on his lap from Venom’s burgeoning arousal, grinding into his crotch.

 

At that, however, Eddie badly fought off a grin as his crossed his arms behind his head, flopping back on the couch pillows and pretending to doze which elicited an intense whine of protest.

 

 **Eddie?! Eddie!** Venom whined as they pursued him with endearing but protesting nuzzles, the man impishly responding by sneaking a hand to squeeze Venom’s ass hard, grinning when he heard Venom’s indignant squeak. Yes, symbiotes apparently could _squeak_. _**Eddieeeeeeeeeeeee**_ **. Stop sleeping, Eddie. Want you to pay attention to us!**

 

“Mm, yeah?” Eddie said with an eye cracking open, smiling seductively and crookedly at Venom, feeling a prickling heat pour through their bond that felt like the equivalence of a blush. Another new sensation, apparently. Not that he was complaining. Venom was cute when it was flustered. “Feelin’ kinda lazy today. Why don’t you do what you want?” The insinuation was clear, bedroom eyes locking with Venom’s as the symbiote shuddered pleasurably from that look.

 

Encouragingly did he rock his hips into Venom’s sex, tongue poking out between his teeth and feeling a flush of warmth from the symbiote. Its chest vibrated with soft purrs while giving a long roll of its hips, thick thighs squeezing Eddie’s flank who inhaled sharply, resisting every urge to succumb and fuck Venom’s brains out. **How long can you resist, Eddie? When we’re like this?** Of course. It could see into his mind, see his thoughts—know that how Venom squeezed its biceps to cause its pectorals to swell together enticingly, Venom’s eyes narrowing knowingly.

 

“Keep talkin’ if it makes you feel better, darlin’. ‘Cause I ain’t doing shit this time around,” Eddie replied with a sly grin, letting every filthy thought pass unfiltered between them, causing Venom to whine at the deprivation.

 

Venom was intoxicated by the thought of Eddie surging into its chest to nibble and gnaw on its pectorals, squeezing its plush rear as it rode him hard. Whining softly, it loved the real sensation of Eddie’s hardening cock be what it gyrated against. Long movements of its hips against his groin as it ground along his entire length, Venom’s sex becoming hopelessly wet and aroused by the sensation while Eddie sighed tensely, biting down the moan bidden from Venom being such a goddamn _minx_.

 

“Christ, you’re so sexy like this,” he breathed hotly that caused Venom to jolt, claws moving up his abdomen beneath the hoodie as muscles tensed around the sensation. His hips canted of their own will, lifting Venom a few inches. Feet braced into the other armrest and he exhaled sharply, grinding hard into Venom’s sex.

 

 **Could have all this, Eddie,** Venom said enticingly, continuing its gyrating. Yet, what drew his eye was the way its long, prehensile tongue laved over its collarbone, glossing a wet, sticky trail as it squeezed between the cleavage of its biceps, then around their full shape, drifting down its abdomenals and the slight swell on its womb that tensed accordingly, causing Eddie to be completely enraptured. His cock strained in response, sucking in a breath when he realized how tight and uncomfortable his jeans had become, manhood straining angrily against his fly.

 

Venom purred at the sight of his gradual undoing, the control both knew he was losing. **Know how much you** _ **lust**_ **for us.** Tenebrous appendages manipulated his hands into gripping its rear, Eddie feeling a spike of arousal and unable to help himself from squeezing its plush ass hard, causing Venom to moan in response.

 

But, of course Venom knew how close Eddie was to _snapping_.

 

And God, **did** he.

 

Without another word did Eddie lunge forth and Venom exude a wild, excited cry as he surged into an intense kiss, taking Venom by the small of its back and pinning it into the cushions before smothering its mouth in another kiss, almost sealing it shut were it not for the way Venom moaned hotly and arched into his ministrations. Eddie ground against Venom’s sex desperately, breathing heavy and broken as they kissed messy and hot.

 

Venom’s claws carded through Eddie’s hair on down his back, choking on a moan, cinching its legs to cling around his middle. By now, its sex was leaking and aching with heat and the cloying want for his cock to fill that emptiness, supplicating licks along his jawline goading him.

 

“Aw, fuck—baby, you’re so fucking _wet_ ,” Eddie moaned as he hastily undid his fly, sighing as his cock sprung free and aching and hopelessly erect, both of them desperate for him to fuck harder than he had before.

 

Venom mewled wantonly when Eddie found its sex and made that first, full-bodied thrust in, impaling it hard enough that Venom rocked forwards a few inches. The pleasure that came made its grip in his hair and around his waist difficult to maintain, the hot, fuzzy sensation of arousal nearly whiting out its mental faculties and groaning loudly. Panting loudly in his ear only seemed to spur Eddie on harder, each thrust causing its body to bounce from the roughness of it all.

 

Vaginal walls clenched and released timely, squeezing him hard enough to make Eddie dizzy and hot from the pleasure. “Ah, _fuck_ —“ he moaned into the symbiote’s flesh, clamping down on its neck that elicited a low, deep rumble that diffused on a tapered whine.

 

Both sublimating into sex so amazing they felt like they were losing all sense of self, becoming one in a true sense of the word, waves of heat washed over them both.

 

It was with a moan in tandem that Venom squeezed Eddie’s cock when it hit climax that the blond was compelled into doing the same, thrusting hard and sheathing his manhood to the hilt and fucking Venom’s hole hard as he rode out the waves of a shared, intense orgasm that caused their senses to blank out.

 

With a groan did Eddie collapse tiredly on Venom, panting harshly and gulping down air. He then lifted his head, flashing Venom a tired, dopey smile before looping his arms around Venom’s neck and encouraging its head down enough so they could touch brows. The symbiote crooned affectionately, caressing away beads of sweat that had accumulated on their host’s face, purring deeply and smiling broadly. Utterly blissed out and content.

 

 **Told you you couldn’t resist,** Venom teased with a nuzzle against his hair, rubbing its cheek into Eddie’s crown.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you big doof,” Eddie rebutted affectionately, kissing Venom’s cheek and lips.

 

**Told you so?**

 

“Alright, you get it this time. Yeah, told me so.”


End file.
